Full Moon: A Teen Wolf Sequel
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Kristie McCall's life was normal, until it took a 180 all in a matter of weeks, having been thrown into a world of werewolves and the supernatural. Now with a new group of threats in their path, Kristie must chose to join her brother's "pack", or become an Alpha female and be with her one true love, her mate, Derek. (Set in Season 2) (Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just Kristie)
1. Omega

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for checking out the sequel and second season to my A Teen Wolf Story! If you haven't read the first one, do, and tell me what you think. To all you returning guys, thanks so much for the constant support and amazing reviews! You guys keep me going with this story.**

**I have a proposal for any of my tech savy readers. I was wondering if any of you guys would want to or like to make a video about my A Teen Wolf Story, since I am in no way techy enough to do that. I was thinking maybe for however does, I can make you a character for cameo appearances in the story, or maybe write you a one shot of your liking.  
If anyone would like to, I imagine Kristie as brown hair, twin of Scott, 16. Maybe someone like Nina Dobrev or anyone else you can think of. Also review and tell me you are doing it, so I can acknowledge you and put the video link up for everyone else.  
One last thank you, and now I am gonna stop so we can get to Season 2, Episode 1! :)**

* * *

Kristie sat on her bed, reading her English assignment in nothing but an over sized T-shirt. It had been a couple days since everything with Peter, and things were started to get back to normal. She started seeing Derek a little more, sneaking out to meet up with him. Scott hadn't really figured out they were going out, but Kristie could tell he was getting more and more suspicious.

She was about to highlight a quote, when a cough made her look up. It was Derek. "Hey!" she said, closing the book. "I didn't here you come in."

"I was just admiring the view." Derek said.

Kristie sat up on her knees and pulled Derek over to her. She stood on the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They began to kiss, their mouths molding into each other with perfect rhythm. Derek slammed them against the bed. _God, he is powerful!_ Kristie thought. She was so turned on by him.

He began to kiss up and down her neck, leaving little nips here and there, causing her to moan. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer. "You have on to many clothes." Kristie said, removing his jacket, then his T-shirt. She smiled as she drew her finger across his abs. He smirked at her.

"You do to." he said. Kristie sat up enough for him to pull off her shirt, leaving her in just her black lace bra and panties. Derek marveled at how amazing she looked. Her hair tossed about, her body tan and toned. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, as he kissed her lips, her neck, each of her breast, and then all the way down to her stomach. It took all he had not to rip off her remaining covers. He didn't know how far she wanted to go.

He moved back up to her lips, as she rolled over, getting on top of him. She smiled at his shock. Kristie reached down to his pants, ready to unbutton them and slide them off herself. "Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"I'm very sure." And she undid the button and unzipped the zipper. She slid off his pants. Derek moaned as he was free from this tight denim of his pants. He sat up and Kristie straddled him again, the two the closest they had been since being together. Kristie ran her fingers through his hair and was about to tell him to rip her undergarments off, when her phone started ringing.

Kristie groaned angrily. She reached over to her bed side table and looked at her phone. Scott's picture and name appeared. She groaned again and answered, her and Derek still straddled together. "Scott, not the best time." She said angrily.

"Lydia's missing." Scott said on the other end.

"What?"

"We think she is transitioning, or running around somewhere as a wolf."

"Well, if she is out looking for her pack, shouldn't she just come to you." She looked at Derek, and his lips met her neck as he began to kiss her again.

"I don't know. But that's not that worst part."

"What's the worst part?"

"It's freezing...And she's running around naked."

"What?!"

"And Allison said her father is out looking for her. We are on our way to get you. Be ready in five." And he hung up the phone.

"Guess this will have to wait. My brother killed the mood." Kristie got off of Derek and went over to her closet, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, boots, and grabbing a jacket.

"Can't you just tell them your busy?" Derek asked, pulling her back to him.

"And tell them what? Hey guys, I can't come help you because I really wanna have hot crazy sex with my amazing hot Alpha mate."

"That's one way to put it."

"You know if you showed me where you live now, we could go there. At least we could get some privacy and not have to worry about my mom or brother walking in."

"I'm not ready to show you where I live now."

"Then no complaining." Kristie pulled on Derek's T-shirt and her jacket before going over to her dresser to brush her hair.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Derek asked as he began to put his clothes back on. "I need that to get home.

"Won't you be here when I get back."

Derek smiled. "Of course I will. But what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. My mom is on a late shift. Watch a movie, read a book. Do my English homework for me."

"Hey, I already graduated. It's your turn." Kristie smiled and kissed him again, when a honk came from downstairs.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Have fun." And Kristie ran downstairs and out the door.

* * *

"If she's turning would they actually kill her?" Kristie asked Allison, as she, Stiles, and Scott filled her in on the events of the night.

"I don't know." Allison said. "They don't tell me anything. All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here."

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"They won't tell me that either."

"Okay, you're family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?!" Stiles yelled to Scott, who had his head out the window.

"Take the next right." Scott yelled and Stiles did as he was told.

* * *

"She came here?" Stiles asked, as the four walked up to the burnt shell of Derek's old house.

"This is where the sent leads." Scott said.

"Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Allison said.

"Me either." Kristie seconded. "Maybe she was using instinct...to look for Derek."

"You mean looking for an Alpha." Scott said.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're-we're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in numbers." Kristie said.

"No." Scott said. "Like literally stronger. Faster, better in every way."

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked. Kristie looked up, waiting for a reply.

"It'll make Derek stronger too."

"Look at this." Stiles said. He was kneeling on the ground, holding up a wire. "I think it's a trip wire." He held it up higher and somthing clicked.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Yeah buddy." Stiles, Kristie, and Allison turned to see Scott, hanging upside down in the air, inches from the ground.

"Next time you see a trip wire. Don't trip it."

"Noted." The three walked over to help get him down.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Someone's coming. Hide." The three ran down the hill, hiding behind some trees. Kristie saw as Mr. Argent walked up to Scott with two others. She couldn't hear there conversation, but she did feel her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out.

_Hey babe. Had to leave, heard your mom come me when you get home and I will come back. _

Stiles hit her arm as he and Allison started walking back over to Scott. "Are you okay?" Allison asked, as the three came up to him.

"Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad."

Kristie spotted a pully rope hanging from a tree. "Help me with this." They went over, but there was a thud behind them. Scott had cut himself free.

"Thanks. But I think I got it."

* * *

Kristie walked into her bedroom and took off her jacket and threw it at the bed. "Ow!" someone groaned. She flipped on her lights to see Derek sitting there, her jacket covering his face.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were already here."

"That's okay." Derek said, removing her jacket.

"I see you got a new shirt."

"Had to. Couldn't go around bare chested."

"Only for me." Kristie chuckled and walked over to him, straddling him once more. She looked down at his shirt and noticed it had dirt on it. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was out in the woods."

"Rolling around in the dirt."

"No. Other things."

"Derek, you know you can trust me. What were you doing?"

Derek sighed. "I was helping Issac Lahey."

"Issac Lahey?" She remembered Issac from around school and at lacrosse practice. He was on the team. "What did you help him with?"

"I just offered him out of a bad situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I offered him the Bite."

"The Bite?" Kristie asked. "Why would you offer him the Bite?"

"Because it can help him, and besides I need a pack."

"A pack?"

"Now that I'm Alpha, I need to be stronger, and I'm stronger-"

"With a pack." Kristie finished for him. She remembered what Scott said earlier.

"Yes. Betas will make us stronger."

"Us?"

"You are my Alpha female, my mate. The pack with help me protect you. I don't want anything happening to you."

* * *

"She ate the liver?" Kristie asked Stiles in disbelief at what Stiles had told them. Apparently, there was a grave robbery at the cemetery, and Lydia was the trios main suspect.

"No. I didn't say she ate it, I just said it was missing." Stiles informed them. "And even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said.

"Yeah, cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a model of self control." Kristie said.

"Actually, wait." Stiles said. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison."

"Nothing else?" Kristie asked.

"Nothing else mattered. But that's good though, right? Cause the night that Lydia was bit she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." Just as Stiles said that, a silver Porsche pulled up and Jackson got out. Kristie got this chill that ran up her spine and to her neck, where it began to burn a little. Something was different about Jackson, she just didn't know what.

* * *

"Okay, gather around. Hurry!" Coach Finstock said to the team as he and Kristie walked into the locker room. "Listen up. Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. A sick girl, roaming around, totally naked. Now it's supposed to get below forty degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was cold and I was running around naked...I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don't want the same thing to happen to some innocent girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic "A" in my class." The boys all cheered and ran to sign up.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson asked Scott, Stiles, and Kristie.

"Because," Scott started. "We have a pretty good idea that she might be...You know, turning."

"Turning?"

"Yeah."

"Into what?"

"A unicorn." Kristie said sarcastically. "What do you think you dumbass?"

"Well, I think if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Oh, god, you've got it all backwards McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she gave me. Imagine what she'd do with a real set of claws."

* * *

Mr. Harris passed a pop quiz out in chemistry class the next hour. "Okay." Kristie whispered to Scott. "It is causing me serve mental anguish to say this, but he's right."

"I know." Scott whispered back.

"What if the next body part she steals from is someone alive?"

"If is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinksi." Mr. Harris told Stiles, automatically assuming it was him talking. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked, giving Kristie and Scott a look of, I hate you for this.

"There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student, repeatedly, violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You to, Mr. and Ms. McCall?"

"Nor sir." the two twins said at the same time. Suddenly, Jackson ran out of the room, holding his nose. Kristie looked back at his table and noticed a few drops of what looked like black blood on the floor, from his seat. It was the same color of blood Derek threw up when his body was trying to heal itself.

* * *

Kristie ran out of her house and down the street, till she came to a black Camaro parked on the side of the road. She knocked on the window and got in. "Hi." she said to Derek and kissed him.

"So how was your day."

"Oh, so exciting." Kristie said sarcastically, and smirked. Kristie thought back, remembering back to what happened with Jackson in chemistry. "Actually...uh...Jackson today, was bleeding...uh...black blood. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Derek remained silent. "Cause I mean, the last time I saw something like that, was when Kate shot you and you got all sick."

"I don't know anything about Jackson." Derek said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I don't know anything about that!" Derek said, almost yelled at her.

"Maybe I should just, go." Kristie said, reaching for the door.

"Wait." Derek said as Kristie out the car. She was already walking down the street as he got out. "Kristie wait!"

* * *

Later that night, Stiles called to tell Kristie that Lydia was safe and sound and home. He also told her that Lydia looked amazing naked, but that was a little to TMI, boy talk for her, so she stopped him from going forward.

Kristie was about to hop in the shower, when Derek sent her a text, an address, and he told her to meet him there. She borrowed her mother's car and went to the address, which turned out to be an old train warehouse. Kristie got out and turned her phone flashlight, make her way inside the building. She followed the rows of old trains till she came to one that had a single light in it. Derek walked out of the train car. "Hi." he said.

"So you live in an old train warehouse. So romantic."

Derek chuckled. He kissed her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you."

"It's okay."

Derek turned and Kristie saw a boy walking out of the train car. "Kristie, this is Issac."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this episode! Sorry it took so long. Please Review. :) **


	2. Shape Shifted

Shape Shifted:

* * *

Kristie lay with her head on Derek's lap. She looked around the old train car. "You know this isn't really the cleanest, most appropriate place to live." she said.

"It's all I could come up with. The Argents took over my house."

"You know you could come live at my house."

"And tell your mom and brother what? Hey, I'm gonna have my ex-fugitive boyfriend come live in my room with me."

"When you put it that way..." Kristie said smiling. She looked up at Derek and he kissed her.

"Derek!" A voice yelled. "Derek!" It was Issac. Derek and Kristie both stood up.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My dad. I think he's dead."

"What did you do?" Kristie asked.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me."

* * *

The sound of chains clattering, caught Kristie's attention as she sat in Coach Finstock's office. Kristie looked out into the locker room and saw Stiles and Scott standing at Stiles' open locker as a long chain fell out of the locker. Kristie chuckled and stood.

"A part of me wants to ask." Coach Finstock said as the last of the chain fell to the ground. "The other part says knowing will be more disturbing then anything I could ever imagine. So I'm gonna walk away." he said and did just that.

"That's a wise choice coach." Stiles said. Kristie walked over to the two and they kneeled to the ground to pick up the chains. Kristie looked up to say something saw Scott looking around the room, his eyes gold.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's another." Scott said. "In here, right now."

"Another what?" Stiles asked.

"Another werewolf."

* * *

"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day." Kristie said, dropping the goalie's equipment at Scott and Stiles' feet.

"But I hate playing goal." Scott said.

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles asked. "This is the idea."

"What's the idea?"

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without us sometimes." Kristie said. The Coach blew the whistle and everyone got in line for drills. Scott went into the goal and the Coach threw the ball at the first player in line and blew the whistle again. That's when Scott ran out of the goal.

Kristie knew this was going to end badly. Scott was going to tackle each player and then figure out which one was the werewolf. The moment she saw the first player get hit, she knew she should have told Scott the truth. Issac was the new werewolf. But Kristie knew somewhere deep inside her, she couldn't bring herself to tell Scott about her and Derek. Not yet. Especially after what happened with Peter.

Two more players went down before Coach Finstock came over to Kristie on the bench. "McCall. What the hell is wrong with your brother?"

"Uh, he's failing two classes, he's socially awkward, and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven."

"That's interesting." he said and walked back over to the players. Coach blew the whistle again and this time Scott took down Danny. "McCall! You come out of that goal one more time, and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It will be the first ever suicide runs that actually ends in a suicide."

"Got it coach." Scott said. Jackson looked at Scott.

"Hey coach. My shoulder's hurting. I think I'm gonna sit this one out." That's when Issac was in the front of the line. Kristie noticed he was breathing heavily.

"Oh no." she mumbled and stood. Issac got the ball and he and Scott ran at each other. They hit, both landing on the ground. Kristie winced and saw the two looking at each other, then up in the distance. Kristie saw three police officers, one of them Sheriff Stilinksi, walking towards the field. Kristie looked back over at the boys. Issac looked at her and there eyes met.

Scott noticed.

* * *

"His father's dead." Scott told Stiles and Kristie as he listened in on Issac's conversation with the police. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Kristie asked, wanting to pull her phone out and call Derek.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles said.

"Like over night?"

"Like during the full moon." Kristie said.

"How good are those holding cells at holding people?"

"People, good. Werewolves...Probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill people anymore."

"Yeah?" Stiles said.

"He does."

* * *

"Why would Derek choose Issac?" Scott asked as he, Stiles, and Kristie sat in chemistry class. He looked at Kristie.

"How should I know?" she asked.

"I don't know?" Stiles started. "You're the one who is shacking it up with the big bad Alpha werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell us Kristie?" Scott asked.

"Because after what happened with Peter, I didn't expect you to be thrilled that I was with Derek."

"Well, Peter told me if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you." Stiles said. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Kristie asked.

"Not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness."

"Wait!" Kristie turned around. "Danny, where's Jackson?"

"Principal's office." Danny said. "Talking to Stiles' dad."

"Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Issac."

"Witness." Scott said as Kristie turned back around.

"We got to get to the principal's office." Stiles said.

"How?"

"Everyon please turn to page 78." And that's when Stiles threw the paper at Mr. Harris. "Who did that?" Kristie pointed between both boys as they pointed towards her.

* * *

The three sat outside of the principal's office as Scott listened in on Jackson's interrogation with the police. Sheriff Stilinksi walked out of the office and Stiles tried to cover his face with a magazine. The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Hi Scott. Kristie."

"Hello sir." Kristie said.

The sheriff rolled his eyes again and walked away. The three turned to look after him. "Mr. McCall, Stilinksi. Ms. McCall." The three turned to see Gerard in the doorway of the office. "Come on in."

The three got up and walked inside the office, sitting down in the office. Gerard sat down and pulled out three files. "Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." He closed the file and picked up another. "Kristie McCall. Academically accomplished, well on your way to valedictorian. Very nice. Lacrosse manager." He picked up another file. "Mr. Stilinksi. Perfect grades, but with little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Oh, actually I'm already-"

"Hold on. McCall? You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We were dating, but now we're not. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other...At all."

"Relax Scott. You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth."

"Just a hard break up."

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen you three. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Is that so?" Stiles asked.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Kristie and Scott turned to Stiles. He looked up at them.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Scott and Kristie ran out of the school just in time to see Issac being taken away in a police car. They were about to go back inside when a black Camaro pulled up. It was Derek. "Get in." he said. Kristie smiled and walked over to the car, kissing him.

"You called him?" Scott asked her.

"I had to."

"Are you serious? He did that. It's his fault." Scott said to Kristie.

"I know that." Derek said. "Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?" Kristie asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the police, what's inside the house is worse. A lot worse."

Kristie opened the door to the car and Scott sighed, getting in the back.

* * *

Derek, Kristie, and Scott got to Issac's house just as it got dark. The three entered, careful not to make it seem like anyone was home, so the police wouldn't be called. "If Issac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as he scanned the flashlight across the living room.

"I don't know yet." Derek said.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell."

"You saw the lacrosse thing today."

"Yeah."

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah." Kristie and Derek said at the same time. Derek put an arm around Scott's shoulders and took Kristie's hand and led them towards the back of the house and up to a door. Kristie felt that tingle up her spine and the burning on her neck. Something on the other side of the door wasn't right. "You wanna learn?" Derek asked Scott, opening the door. "Let's start now."

Scott scanned the light into the room. It was a set of stairs that led to the basement. Scott slowly walked down. "What's down there?" Kristie asked Derek.

"Motive."

"What am I looking for?" Scott asked.

"Follow your senses."

Kristie began to walk down the stairs and watched as Scott looked around the dark basement. "What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Scott kneeled onto the ground, running his hand over a set of nail marks on the floor. He looked up and saw a white cooler. He got up and Kristie walked over to it with him. She put the lock in her hand and heard a distant scream in her head. It was Issac's scream.

All of a sudden there was a light besides them. Derek had turned on the flashlight. "Open it." Kristie removed the lock and opened the cooler. There were nail marks all over the inside of the cooler, along with dry blood. The scream began to get louder and louder until she closed the door. They disappeared.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott told Derek.

"Everyone wants power." Derek said.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Issac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Kristie heard herself say. Scott and Derek looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, Scott."

"I already knew your secret." Derek said, looking at Kristie with a furrowed brow. "And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek lifted up Scott's hand, which now had claws. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek took Kristie's hand and began to walk toward the stairs to leave.

"Wait." Derek turned back to Scott. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent." Derek nodded and he and Kristie left the house.

"What made you say that?" Derek asked Kristie.

"Say what?"

"You called Scott an idiot." Derek paused. "I was gonna say that exact same thing to him."

"I don't know, I just kind of heard it, and said it. Are you saying I read your mind?"

"Maybe. I remember it happened to my parents. They said they were so bonded, they could hear each other's thoughts, like when they were in trouble."

"Guess that proves I am your mate." Kristie said, kissing Derek.

* * *

Stiles pulled his jeep up to the station and stopped. "Okay, now the keys to every cell ar in a password protected lockbox in my father's office." Stiles told Derek and Kristie. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek said, going to get out of the car.

"Wait." Kristie said. "You shouldn't go in there."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles said.

"An innocent person."

"In-you?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at him, in an 'I'm not taking your crap' kind of way. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her?"

"How? By punching her in the face?"

"By talking to her."

"Okay. Give me a sample." Derek sighed and then looked at Stiles. Kristie knew exactly what he was gonna do and she didn't like it.

"Dead silence. Okay. Got any better ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Kristie said.

* * *

Kristie and Stiles watched as Derek walked up to the front desk. "Good evening." The female officer said. "How can i help...You?" And she went all googly eyed over Derek. Kristie scoffed and rolled her eyes. Stiles smirked at her.

"Your jealous." he mouthed.

"Hi." Derek told the officer.

"Hi."

"Um, I had a question. Um, I'm-I'm sorry. I'm a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone." Derek paused as Stiles and Kristie walked towards the police office doors.

"Like me?" The officer asked. Kristie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on." she mouthed to Derek.

"I was gonna say "So incredibly beautiful", but, yeah, I'd guess that be the same thing." Kristie felt a growl escape her lips as she and Stiles went towards the office.

"Did you growl?" Stiles asked, stopping.

"Just keep going." Kristie said, pushing him forward.

"You're jealous." Stiles smirked. The two walked into the office and Stiles tried to unlock the box. It wouldn't work. He tried again and the latch came off. The keys were gone. "Oh no." They entered the hallway and began to walk the maze of hallways to find the cells. They bumped into an officer. "Sorry." Stiles said. "We were.." And that's when they saw his wound. The officer grabbed both of them, covering their mouths, pulling them towards the back of the station.

Kristie grabbed the fire alarm and pulled it as the officer/hunter pulled them into the holding room. He dropped them and when he turned towards the holding cell, the door was ripped off the hinges.

Issac appeared out of no where, transformed, and grabbed the hunter, throwing him against the wall. Stiles and Kristie hid behind the desk as Issac attacked the hunter and knocked him unconscious against the wall. Derek came into the room and stepped on a syringe with a dark liquid in it.

Issac turned his attention on Kristie and Stiles, and was about to go after them, when Derek roared at Issac, his fangs extended and his eyes glowing red. Issac cowered against the wall and turned back to normal. "How did the do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the Alpha."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, and it doesn't have that much original stuff in it, but I wanted to stick to story line so I could get this out to you guys. I have been trying to finish my summer reading so I apologize that this is so late. The video thing is still up to anyone, and thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Every time I get one I feel so good. Please review. :) **

**Also that episode was crazy on Monday. No way can anything happen to Mama McCall or Papa Stilinksi. I will protest if something does.**


	3. Ice Pick

Ice Pick:

* * *

Kristie groaned as she looked up at the rock wall in front of her. Kristie was athletic, but she wasn't _that_ athletic and climbing on fake multicolored rocks was not her idea of fun.

"First up, McCall and Argent." Coach Finstock yelled over the chatter of the other students. Kristie and Scott looked at him. "Boy McCall." Kristie smirked and nudged Scott and he and Allison went over to the wall and got strapped in to their harnesses. As the started to climb to the top, Kristie looked around the gym. Her eyes locked on one student.

She was wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt and black sweats. Her blonde hair was disheveled and everywhere, tangled. Her blue eyes looked up at the wall with fear. Her name was Erica Reyes. Erica had epilepsy and was constantly the center of everyone's jokes. Kristie felt so bad for her. It wasn't her fault. She and Kristie were once partners on a History project and she was really a smart girl.

"Sister McCall! Reyes! You two are next." Finstock yelled.

Kristie looked over at Erica and gave her a smile as they got strapped into their harnesses. Kristie began climbing the wall and surprisingly made her way easily to the top. She smiled and turned to look at Erica, but the blonde was not beside her. She looked down and saw that she was stuck in the middle of the wall frozen in place.

"Erica!" Finstock yelled. "Dizzy? Is It vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibule system of the inner ear." Lydia said. "She's just freaking out."

"That's not helping!" Kristie yelled at Lydia. Kristie repelled herself down to Erica. Her breathing was raged. "Hi, Erica. Listen, you're okay. Everything's fine. There is a mat underneath you." The blonde still wasn't calm. "I'll go with you."

Erica looked at her and Kristie got that sensation up her spine and to her neck again. She nodded and Kristie grabbed onto her. "One...two...three." And the two repelled down together.

"See, you're fine." Coach said. "You're on the ground, you're okay. Alright, shake it off."

The other kids started laughing at Erica as she walked to the locker room. Kristie felt so bad for her. No one deserved to be treated like that.

Coach decided that he didn't need another freak out and ended gym early. Everyone went back to the locker room to change. Kristie reached her locker and changed. She exited the locker room and headed for the boys, when suddenly her mouth tasted funny.

It tasted like blood.

Kristie moved her hand to her mouth and noticed her hand shaking. Something felt off. Suddenly, Scott ran out of the locker room and Kristie followed him, getting to the gym, just in time to see Scott catch Erica as she fell from the rock wall. Kristie ran over to the other class and she saw Kristie was having a seizure. "Put her on her side." she said, and Scott helped her.

Kristie looked down at her hand, which was still shaking. How did she know Erica was having a seizure?

* * *

Kristie sat at her desk, doing math homework, when two strong hands wrapped around her. "What are you up to?" Derek said, as he began to kiss her neck.

"Math." Kristie said, shrugging Derek off.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, confused.

"I just don't feel like being physical right now." Kristie said, bringing her knees to her chest. Derek turned her around in her chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek noticed she had been crying. "Did someone hurt you, because I can hurt them back."

"No...That's not it." Kristie sighed. "Today in gym class...I think...I think I felt this girl have a seizure."

"What?"

"I was on my way to the locker room, when my hand started shaking...and my mouth tasted like blood."

"H-Have you felt this before?"

"Something like it. When we were at Issac's, and I opened the cooler, I heard screams, and I could feel his pain." Kristie felt tears start to run down her cheeks. "Derek, what's wrong with me?" And the sobs began.

Derek wrapped his arms around Kristie and pulled her into a hug on the bed. "Nothing is wrong with you. It's normal."

"Normal? How is hearing screams and feeling people have seizures normal?"

"Remember when I said my parents were connected? Well, since you are the Alpha female, my mate, you have heightened senses and ways of seeing and feeling people, even though your human."

"Can I control it?"

"I don't know. My parents were both werewolves, and they didn't have to deal with it." Kristie face dropped. "But, I will help you get through this. I promise." Derek cupped her face with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

"Got 'em." Stiles said as he walked over to Kristie and Scott at their lunch table. He held up the keys to the ice rink he got from Boyd. Boyd was an outcast who sat alone at lunch. He was a nice guy. He let Kristie cut in front of him in the lunch line and the water fountain and always gave her pencils in Math when she forgot.

"Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked.

"Sounds good." Scott said.

"Hey Kristie, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Being the fifth wheel, no thank you. I think I'll stay home, maybe go hang out with Derek."

"Oh, you need to hang out with your boy toy." Stiles said.

"First, Derek is not my boy toy." Kristie said. "Second, I don't even like ice skating." Kristie noticed Scott looking off in the distance. "Scott?" She looked around and noticed Stiles and the other students in the cafeteria looking to. She turned and her mouth hung open.

Erica walked into the cafeteria in a black mini skirt, white tank top, leather jacket, and cheetah print shoes. Her make up was flawless, her hair was curled to perfection, and she had a smirk on her face that said, "Hell yeah I'm hot.".

"What the holy hell, is that?" Lydia asked, the three.

"It's Erica." Scott said.

Erica took a bite out of a boys apple and walked out of the cafeteria. The trio got up and followed her out of the school. They opened the door just in time to see her get into Derek's black Camaro. Derek turned to them and smiled, before driving away. The boys looked at Kristie. She was fuming.

"Maybe being the fifth wheel won't be so bad."

* * *

"Derek!" Kristie yelled as she walked into the warehouse. "Derek!" She stomped over to the abandoned train car and saw Issac lay in a seat. "Where's Derek!?" She asked.

"God, what's wrong with you."

"Issac, don't mess with me. Where's Derek?"

"Right here." Kristie turned and Derek was standing in the doorway.

"What the holy hell do you think you're doing?" Kristie asked, him walking over to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I-? I'm talking about the freshly turned blonde werewolf walking around."

"I think I'm gonna leave." Issac said, getting up.

"What about her?" Derek asked, when Issac left.

"She's walking around in tight clothing rather then her usual sweats and sweatshirts. She is acting differently. Didn't you think that would be a flashing neon sign to Gerard saying, "Look at me! I'm a defenseless newly turned werewolf. Please cut me in half."! Derek you didn't tell me you were turning anybody else. You're keeping me out of the loop."

"I needed someone else in the pack. I need someone to help protect you."

"It's not about that Derek. This is about you not trusting me enough to tell me who you are turning!"

"Don't yell at me." Derek said, his eyes flashing red.

"I have a right to! I am your mate and as you keep saying Alpha female. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"Yes you did!"

"You didn't need to know.

"I didn't need to know!?"

"You know what she was suffering from!"

"I get that, but..."

"But what?"

"She is drawing to much attention to herself and you didn't tell me."

"There are things I don't have to tell you. I'm your Alpha."

"I am your mate! And your girlfriend and a part of your pack!" Derek growled at her. "Don't growl at me! God! You are such a jerk! Have fun with your new little play toy!" She said, storming out to the train car, and the warehouse.

* * *

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" A voice asked Kristie as she grabbed a book from her locker. She slammed the locker shut.

"I don't have time for this Erica." She said and began walking to lunch.

"I heard your little fight with Derek. He's really upset. Started throwing things around, had a lot of sexual frustration to let out."

"Shut up."

"Man, I'm surprised he didn't let all that out on the nearest play toy he could find." Erica pinned Kristie up against a locker, causing her to drop her things. "Listen here little bitch. You may be Derek's mate, but you are not my Alpha female. You are a weak, pathetic human, who is in my way. Derek didn't tell you about turning us because he doesn't trust a human with his secrets. He will turn another, he will have three betas, whether you like it or not."

Erica let go of Kristie and walked over to the exit. Kristie gasped and rubbed her wrists, which had a bruise already on each from Erica's hand. She picked up her things and went into the lunchroom. Just as she was about to sit with Scott and Stiles, she felt the sensation go up her spine. She looked around and saw Boyd wasn't in his usual spot. Oh crap.

"'Scott!" Kristie said as she ran over to him. "Do you see that?" she asked, gesturing to the lunch table.

"What, it's an empty table?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

"Boyd."

* * *

"Kristie and I will go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said, reviewing the plan. "And if he's not at home, you call me, got it." Scott told Stiles.

Stiles scoffed. "What?" Kristie asked.

"Maybe we should let him." Stiles said. "Boyd, you know? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't."

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind."

Kristie growled, rubbing her wrists. "How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head...maybe one I put there." Kristie asked.

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't your responsibility."

"They are." Scott said. "And you know this things gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you. And I've also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you."

"Shut up."

"No seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec. Just to see how it feels."

"Shut up." Kristie said and pushed Stiles forward.

* * *

Kristie and Scott walked into the ice rink to find Boyd driving the Zamboni. "Boyd!" Scott yelled. Boyd looked at them, but kept working. Scott walked out onto the ice. "We just wanna talk." Kristie was about to join him, when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Derek, Issac, and Erica behind her. The two betas brushed past her.

"Don't do this." Kristie told Derek.

"Stay here." Derek growled out the order and followed his Betas.

"If you're looking for friend, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott told Boyd.

"Scott!" Kristie called out.

"That really hurts Scott," Derek started as Scott turned in his direction. "I mean if you're going to reviw me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you, since we met?"

"Hm." The blonde shrugged. "In a word...transformative," Erica said, growling at Scott.

"Issac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great."

"How about your own sister?" Derek asked, turning to face Kristie.

"Since I've known you, I've been almost killed, multiple times, was kidnapped by a crazy bitch you used to date, and watched you kill some one, so I would say it hasn't been all that fun."

"You weren't saying that when we almost had sex."

"That was before you became a complete jerk."

"Hold on." Scott said, interrupting the two. "This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home Scott." Derek said. Erica and Issac began to walk towards Scott, but he dropped to the ground, punching the ice. He had transformed.

"I meant for them." Scott went on to fight Erica and Issac, and won, making them both lay on the ground, hurt. "Don't you get it. He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He's making you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs." Scott slid them to Derek's feet.

"It is true." Derek said. "It is about power." Derek walked towards Scott, transforming.

"Derek don't!" Kristie yelled, walking onto the ice. Derek head butted Scott and slashed his stomach with his claws. He then proceeded to punch him twice in the face and in the stomach. Scott elbowed him, throwing him off for a split second. Derek punched him again and then slammed him to the ground. Scott coughed up blood.

"Stop it!" Kristie yelled kneeling next to Scott. She held her hand up to Derek. "Please stop." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Derek sighed and walked away from them. "Are you okay?" She asked Scott. Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni.

"Don't." Scott told him. "You don't wanna be like them."

"Your right." Boyd said. He lifted up his shirt, revealing a fresh bite mark. "I wanna be like you." He turned and walked away with Derek, Erica, and Issac.

"Come on." Kristie said, once they lift. "I can fix you up at the clinic."

* * *

The twins got to the clinic just as night set in. "Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked, as he looked at the slashes on his stomach.

"Because it's from an Alpha." The twins looked up to see Deaton, standing next to a dead body on the examination table. "I think maybe we better have that talk now.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been working on summer reading and I've had practice all week. That episode last night was crazy! So many twists! Loved it! I hope you enjoy this episode, and thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows. They make me smile. :) Please review. :) **


	4. Abomination

Abomination:

* * *

"They're coming back, do we don't have much time to talk." Deaton said, as he rapidly tried to dress Scott's wound.

"What is that?" Scott asked as Deaton took a bottle and poured some liquid onto a cotton ball.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected do you?" Deaton began to pat the wound and Scott winced at the sting. "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Okay, how do you know all this?" Kristie asked the vet. "Actually...how-how do you know anything?"

"It's a long story." He said, putting a bandage on Scott. "What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. You kind...I can help. This-" He turned to the body on the examination table. "This is something different."

"Wha...Well do you know what did it?" Scott asked.

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part. They'll have some kind of record, or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered."

"All the things?" Kristie asked in shock. "How many different things are there?"

Outside the sound of a car stopping on the gravel, made all them turn to the door. The bell on the door chimed as it was opened as people entered. Scott and Kristie hurried into the supply closet, just as Chris and Gerard Argent entered the room. "I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." Deaton told them.

"Hello Alan." Gerard said. "It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired."

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct."

"If you hadn't noticed," Chris started. "This body is one of ours."

"I did. I also noticed the gun powder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only 24."

"Killers, come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes." Gerard said. "It's the last one that concerns us."

"How about you tell us what you found." Chris said.

"See this cut?" Scott and Kristie heard Deaton ask, followed by the crack of a neck. "Precise. Almost surgical. But this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more..interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?" Gerard asked.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on either side?"

"Five for each finger." Chris said.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected.

"As you can see," Deaton started. "It dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Kristie looked over at Scott with a scared expression on her face.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"No."

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity the render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If your saying we should be cautious, we get it."

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him, only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

"Thank you, Alan." Gerard said. "We'll take it from here." Two hunters entered the room and put the body in a body bag and took it away, with Chris and Gerad following. As soon as Scott heard the cars pull away, the two walked out of the supply closet.

"I'm sorry you to had to hear that." Deaton said.

"So whatever killed that guy," Scott started. "Is gonna kill again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How will we know who's next?"

* * *

Kristie sat on the couch with a tub of cookie dough ice cream. She felt like total crap after the confrontations she had today with Derek, especially the one where he almost killed her twin brother. She just wanted to drown her sorrows in ice cream and _The Breakfast Club_.

"Is that Molly Ringwald I hear?" Kristie's mother asked as she walked into the room and sat next to her daughter.

"Didn't have to work the late shift?" Kristie asked.

"No, and don't turn this on me. Whenever you pull out the ice cream and 80s movies, you are upset about something. Is it a boy?"

"Yeah. He was a total jerk and an ass."

"Sounds like your father."

Kristie chuckled. Suddenly her phone beeped. It was a text from Stiles.

_I need you to come pick me up at the mechanics, something happened. Something supernatural._

"Mom, can I borrow the car?" Kristie asked.

"What's up?"

"Stiles needs me." Kristie set the ice cream down and grabbed the car keys, leaving to go help her best friend.

* * *

"You okay?" Kristie asked Stiles as he got into the car outside the mechanic's garage.

"Yeah." Stiles said, though he was still obviously shaken. "Scott was right. It's not like him. It's eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about 'em."

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can see are their eyes, and you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who is it?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No. But I think it knew me."

* * *

Kristie pulled up to the old warehouse and stopped the car. She sighed as she decided to enter, something she had been debating ever since getting in the car. After what happened to Stiles last night, they needed all the help they could get in figuring out what this thing was.

Kristie walked inside, standing at the top of the steps, just in time to see Derek throw Erica on the ground. She smirked. The bitch deserved it. "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?"

Erica suddenly jumped of Derek, straddling him, and kissed him on the lips. It took everything in Kristie not to run down the stairs past Boyd, and rip Erica's hair out. Derek threw her off again. "That's the last time you do that." he said, wiping his mouth off.

"Why?" Erica asked. "Because I'm a Beta."

"Because he has me." Kristie said, walking down the stairs. Boyd got up and let her pass. Kristie walked up besides Erica. "Try that again, and you'll see how dangerous a human can be."

"Are we done?" Issac asked. "I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal." Derek kneeled besides Issac and took his arm, breaking it.

"101. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me!"

"Derek stop." Kristie said.

"I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek growled.

"Derek that's enough." Kristie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Derek looked at her hand, nuzzling it and stood up.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?" Issac asked. "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But they're planning something, and you especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing it that killed Issac's father, I think it killed someone else last night."

"I did." Kristie said. The four werewolves looked at her.

"Well until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek grabbed Kristie's hand and led her into the train car. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't they?" Kristie asked. Derek sighed and sat down. "I had a free period."

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Which time? The part where you almost killed my brother, yelled at me, or your blonde Beta threatened me?"

"She threatened you?" Derek growled, his eyes glowing red.

"Don't worry about her. I can handle her myself. Listen, that thing almost killed Stiles last night and it killed a mechanic and a hunter as well. Deaton thinks that's its only purpose. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't." Kristie sighed and walked away from Derek. "Kristie, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can. Derek, if we are gonna make this relationship work, you need to trust me. You need to tell me things and let me be this Alpha female you keep saying I'm supposed to be."

"Kristie-"

"I'm not asking you to marry me or run away with me, I'm asking for trust. I know you haven't had the best track record with trusting relationships, but I'm different, this time it's different." Derek kept his head down. "Fine. If you decide, I'll be at the game tonight. You can tell me your decision then. Either we work something out, or I don't think we can be together anymore."

Derek looked up with sad eyes at what she had said. It hurt Kristie as well, but if this was how he was going to be, then he needed an ultimatum.

* * *

"Come on!" Coach Finstock yelled as another players was taken down by Eddie "The Abomination" Abomowitz. "Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate!" The coach turned around and sat next to Stiles and Kristie on the bench. "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"

"Eddie Abomotiz, coach." Stiles said.

"They call him "The Abomination", sir." Kristie added.

"Oh that's cute." The coach mumbled. Kristie and Stiles turned around and saw Gerard put his coat on Allison. The plan was going as planned. They both got up and walked over to her, just as two other players were taken down. Allison handed Stiles Gerard's keys and the two ran towards the school. They almost made it, when Stiles stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kristie asked. Stiles nodded his head at a car. Lydia was sitting inside, crying. Kristie wanted to help her friend, but she knew it was Stiles' time to shine. She took the keys. "Go talk to her. You can catch up." And she ran inside the school.

* * *

Kristie rummaged through Gerard's desk, trying to find the bestiary. "Come on...Come on. Where is it?" she asked herself.

"What are you looking for?" Kristie looked up and saw Derek standing in the doorway.

"You came."

"Why wouldn't I?" Derek held out a hand, which Kristie took. "We need to talk."

Derek led Kristie to the school swimming pool. He let go of her hand, and picked up a random basketball that sat by one of the diving boards. "I remember I used to come here a lot after basketball practice sometimes." Derek started. "I felt like I could just swim for hours and not be tired. I met Kate in a place like this. The pool." He paused. "When I was with Kate, it was all about the sex and physical aspect of a relationship." He put his arms around Kristie. "With you, I want the emotional and physical. Kristie, I've never felt this way about anyone. Listen, I promise from now on, I will be honest with you, and I will tell you everything about the pack, but I will keep making more Betas if it means it can protect you from this creature."

"This sounds very rehearsed." Kristie said. Derek scoffed and grabbed Kristie's face, kissing her passionately on the lips. Kristie kissed back, tangling her fingers in his hair. Derek parted the kiss.

"Does that seemed rehearsed?" he asked.

"N-N-No." Kristie stuttered, on a high from the kiss.

"Ah...Ah...Ow." Kristie heard from behind her. She turned to see Erica dragging Stiles by the ear.

"Stiles." Derek said.

"Derek." Stiles said. "Kristie, did you find it?"

Kristie shook her head. "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked Stiles.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Derek smirked and used his claws to deflate the basketball in his hands. "Holy God." Stiles gasped.

"Let's try that again. I know you saw something. Kristie told me. What did you see?"

Stiles looked at Kristie in a "I can't believe you did that" way and she gave him an "I'm sorry" look. "All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Um, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Because I have someone I really need to talk to." Derek looked at Stiles. "Alright, eyes. Eyes, are, um...Yellowish and slitted."

Just then, Kristie felt the tingle go up her spine and she looked up. She was looking right into the eyes of the creature. She squeezed Derek's hand and he looked up to. Erica looked up as well. "What?" Stiles asked. "What, you've seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Stiles." Kristie said. Stiles turned and looked up, as the creature let out a hiss. It screamed and jumped down from the second story, causing Stiles to jump next to Kristie. Derek growled and took a protective stance in front of her as the creature knocked Erica into the wall, leaving her unconsious.

"Run!" Derek said, pushing Kristie and Stiles away. The creature whipped it's tail around, and Derek grabbed his neck.

"Derek, your neck." Kristie said, trying to grab Derek as he began to fall. Stiles grabbed him too and they took off running.

"Where is it?" Derek asked. "Do you see it?"

"No." Stiles said. "Just hurry."

"Call Scott." Stiles reached for his phone to follow Derek's instructions, but he dropped the phone. He let go of Derek to grab it. All of Derek's weight went towards the pool, causing him to fall in.

"Stiles!" Kristie yelled. Stiles sighed and dove in after Derek. He pulled him up out of the water.

"Where did it go?" Derek asked.

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Maybe he took off." There was a loud scream.

"Maybe not." Kristie said. Suddenly there was a hiss from behind her, and she turned, coming face to face with the creature.

"Kristie!" Derek yelled as the creature cut the back of her neck and threw her against a wall. Kristie hit the wall hard and rolled back towards the edge of the pool. She tried to get up, but when she did, she found that her body wouldn't do what her brain wanted it to. She tried to move her hand towards the water, but it didn't respond. The thing had paralyzed her.

There was another hiss as the creature came back towards Kristie. It got on top of her, caressing the side of her face with it's claws. "Leave her alone!" Derek yelled. The creature hissed at him and then ran off. "Kristie are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kristie barely got out. Despite being paralyzed from the neck down, her head still hurt from hitting the wall. There was even a small pool of blood beginning to form.

"You need to get me out of here before I drown." Derek told Stiles.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth."

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water!"

"Okay." Stiles said, struggling to keep him and Derek above the water. Stiles looked around. "I don't see it." Stiles began to swim to the side.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop, stop." Derek warned. The creature came back over to Kristie and began circling the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" Kristie asked, spots starting the appear in her vision.

* * *

"Kristie, you doing okay?" Derek asked as the two guys tried to stay above the water. It had been quite a while since they had first been in the pool, which ment the game had been over for a while now.

"Yeah." Kristie moaned. Suddenly she heard splashing.

"Wait. Did you see that?" Stiles asked. "I don't think he can swim."

"Okay, okay." Stiles said breathlessly. "I don't think I can do this much longer." Kristie saw Stiles' eyes go to his phone.

"No, no, no, no!" Derek yelled. "Don't you do it."

"Could you just trust me this once?"

"No!"

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay? Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing off. You or me?"

"That's why I've been holding you for the past two hours?"

"Yup. You don't trust me. I don't trust you. But you need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go." Stiles looked at the phone. "Stiles!" And he let Derek sink to the bottom. Stiles swam over towards his phone and saw Kristie. She didn't look to good. She was pale, and the blood around her head had now become a pool and was slowly making it's way towards the actual swimming pool.

"Kristie!" Stiles yelled. "You okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Just help Derek." Was all she could say.

"Kristie!" She heard Stiles yell as the darkness overcame her.

* * *

The first thing Kristie noticed when she woke up was the fact that she was in the clinic, and her head hurt like hell. She groaned. "Kristie?" A voice asked. She turned her head and saw Derek standing next to her.

"I never thought I would need to see the vet." she said sarcastically.

Derek chuckled. "Good to see you still have your sense of humor."

"Did you get rid of it?"

"No." Derek said, the smile disappearing. "But we know what it is. It's called a Kanima."

"A Kanima?"

"It's a shape shifter, but it's not right."

"Not right how?"

"Let's not worry about that now. You almost died tonight. I need to get you home and rested."

"But you will tell me right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this episode! These last two episode have really been focusing on Kristie and Derek's relationship. If you guys have any ideas on how their relationship should go (i.e. mate ceremony, turning her, they move in together, she gets pregnant, etc.) please let me know. I want to be able to use your ideas, since this story is for you guys. Thanks you for the reviews and follows and favorites. Please review. :) **


	5. Venomous

**So sorry this took so long! Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites and follows! I now have over 100 followers on this story! Thanks you so much! This is so amazing!**

* * *

**I don't own teen wolf, just Kristie.**

* * *

**Kristie's outfit: kristie_venomous/set?id=100950499**

* * *

**Venomous**

Kristie opened her locker and put her jacket inside, trading it for her English textbook. She slammed it shut and was about to turn, when she came chest to chest with Isaac. Her eyes went wide with shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, pulling him along with her.

"Needed to make sure my Alpha female was okay." He said, smirking.

"What did Derek do?"

"Derek did what he had to do to get me back in school to protect you and the pack." Isaac stepped aside for her to enter to English room. She walked in a sat down, Isaac right behind her. She turned just in time to see Scott walk in. He was just as shocked as she was.

* * *

"Okay, there's only one thing I found online called the Kanima." Stiles said as he, Scott and Kristie walked out of the classroom. Kristie turned to see Isaac walking down the hall in the other direction. "It is some kind of were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar." Kristie said, rubbing her head. Why was she the one who always suffered from head injuries?

"Yeah, and you and I are not exactly murderers, but it came after us."

"But Stiles, you did see it kill someone." Scott said. "Which is probably why it probably tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you. And it probably won't stop still you're dead."

"You know sometimes I start to question this 'friendship'." Stiles said as they walked off to their next class.

* * *

Kristie and the boys sat down in Economics class just as the bell ring. Kristie was about to grab out her notes when Jackson sat down beside her. "Hey, were-girl, testicles left and right. What the hell is a Kanima?"

They were just about to turn around when Coach Finstock slammed a book on his desk. "All right, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like brother McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I don't even think I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question."

Jackson hit Scott on the shoulder. "Paralyzed, from the neck down. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"I think we are familiar with the sensation." Kristie said, looking at Stiles.

"Wait, why would Derek test you?" Scott asked. "Why would he think that it's you?"

"How should I know?" Jackson angrily asked.

"Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Look, I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry."

"Jackson!" Finstock yelled, hovering over the group. "Do you have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"

"Um….just an undying admiration for my coach."

"That's really kind of you." Jackson shrugged, smirking. "Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?"

Coach walked back toward the front of the room. Scott grabbed Stiles' shirt and pulled him towards him. Kristie leaned in. "How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, all I see is 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. No more then 40 on a good day. Besides that thing was all up on Kristie."

"Stiles." Kristie said. "That is not a very good argument."

"I'm aware of that." Stiles said as Lydia got up to answer a problem on the board. "But I swear its not her. It can't be alright. Lydia's fine."

Just as Stiles said that, Lydia began to whimper at the board and she began crying, her eyes closed. "Lydia?" Coach asked. She gasped and looked around the room. "Okay then, anyone else wanna try answering. This time in English?"

That's when Kristie got her first good look at the board. Lydia had written something all over it. She took out her phone, taking a picture. "What is that?" Scott asked. "Greek."

"No." Kristie said. "I think it's English." She reversed the photo on her phone and what appeared were three words.

SOMEONE HELP ME

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked as the three walked into Chemistry. "Kristie, can't you just put on a tiny little skirt and dance around for him until he forgets."

Kristie scowled at him. "Look, all I know is he's not gonna kill her without proof."

"All right, he tests her like he did with Jackson." Scott said. "But when and where?" Just then Isaac and Erica walked into class. They looked over at Lydia at her lab station.

"I think here and now." Kristie said. Erica and Isaac began walking toward Lydia, but Scott and Stiles sat down on either side of her and Kristie sat next to Allison, giving her a "there's gonna be trouble" look and back at Erica and Isaac.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite." Mr. Harris said, starting class. "The universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He said, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you are going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." He paused. "Erica you take the first station. Start with…" And that's when all the class put their hands up. "Put you hormonal little teenage hands down. You'll start with Mr. McCall."

Mr. Harris began pairing students up. Thankfully, Lydia got paired with Allison, but sadly, Kristie was paired with Isaac. Isaac sat his stuff on the ground, taking the seat next to Kristie. "You know I don't understand why you are defending her." Isaac began. "I mean, you know as well as I how harsh Lydia Martin can be."

"That was a long time ago."

"Really, because I think you still can't get over it. I think you wished she died when Peter bit her." Kristie looked at Isaac. "Oh yeah, Derek's told me everything. He's probably even told me stuff he hasn't told you." Kristie clenched her jaw. "Poor little Kristie. She's supposed to be the Alpha female, but where's the Alpha when you need him?"

Just as Kristie was about to bad mouth him, Mr. Harris rang the bell to switch. Isaac smirked and got up, grabbing his things. Kristie let out a sigh as another student sat next to her. It was Erica. "Hi." Erica said with fake enthusiasm.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well I need a partner, and you were my first choice. I know you think you are all big and bad and you can hurt me, but you can't. And just so you know, that kiss with Derek was amazing."

"Maybe for you, but it meant nothing to him."

"Oh really? Because I swear I felt a little tongue."

And the bell rang to switch again. Erica laughed and walked over to the next station. Another student sat down next to Kristie just as Isaac sat down next to Lydia. Scott looked at Kristie. She let out a breath. This wasn't gonna be good.

"Time." Mr. Harris said as Kristie and her partner finished the lab. "If you have catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Kristie looked down and saw a crystal in the beaker. "Now for the part of that last experiment you may enjoy. You can eat it." Kristie was about to offer her partner a piece when suddenly a voice called out.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled. The whole class turned to look at him.

"What?" Lydia asked, angry.

"Never mind." Scott said, slowly sitting back in his seat. Kristie looked over at Lydia and saw as a drop of venom dripped on the floor. Lydia took a bite and nothing happened. That was it. She was the Kanima.

* * *

Kristie, Stiles, Scott, and Alison all piled into the coach's office in the locker room. "Derek is outside waiting for Lydia." Scott confirmed.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes." Kristie replied. "Especially after what happened with me at the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles said.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test."

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison said. "So either we can convince him he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything to her here, at school." Scott said.

"What about after school?" Allison sighed. "What if we can prove Derek's wrong?"

"By 3:00?" Kristie asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"You mean the 900 page book in archaic Latin none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles looked at Kristie. "And Stiles I am not going to seduce Derek to stop. He won't listen to me."

"Actually I might know someone who could be able to translate it."

"Uh, well maybe Kristie and I can just talk to Derek. Get him to give us enough time to prove it's not her." Scott said. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it."

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"It means you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you getting hurt." Allison sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a hand held crossbow.

"I can protect myself." Scott looked down. "What?" Allison asked, putting down the crossbow. "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you. As fast as I can. We have until 3:00." Scott turned and was about to leave the room. He turned just in time to catch an arrow coming at him. The three turned and saw Stiles standing there, holding Allison's crossbow.

"Sorry." He said, handing it back to Allison.

"Dear lord." Kristie sighed and walked with Scott out of the office to go find Derek.

* * *

Kristie and Scott walked out onto the lacrosse field. Boyd stood there, like he seemed to be waiting for them. "We wanna talk to Derek." Kristie told Boyd, trying to sound calm.

"Talk to me." Boyd said.

"I don't wanna fight." Scott said.

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of you."

"True. Really, really true. But you wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast." Scott ran into Boyd and knocked him down. Kristie went to intervene when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Derek.

"She failed the test." Derek told Kristie and Scott.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything." Kristie said. "Lydia's different."

"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"We are not going to let you kill her." Scott said.

"Well who said I was gonna do it?" Kristie looked at her brother then at the school. Erica and Isaac were going after her. Scott ran for the school, but Boyd knocked him down. "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. Next time it's going to be one of us." Derek explained, intentionally not looking at Kristie.

"What is you're wrong?"

"She was bitten by an alpha. It's her."

"You saw that thing up close. It's not like you guys." Kristie said.

"But it is! We're all shape shifters. You two don't know what you are dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What do you mean?"

Derek sighed. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek walked over to Scott and offered him a hand. Scott took it and quickly stood. "Even Stiles calls her coldblooded."

"What if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

Derek shook his head at the blonde and softly responded "No one's immune. I've never seen or heard of it happening? It's n…it's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked. Kristie watched as Derek's face fell.

"That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott…" Derek tried to stop him.

"Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you! You were probably hoping he'd die right?"

"Is that true?" Kristie asked. Derek remained silent.

"But nothing happened right?" Scott asked. "And you have no idea why, do you?"

"No." Derek seethed.

"Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune and somehow, she passed it on the Jackson."

"You know he's right." Kristie quietly said.

"No!" Derek exclaimed.

"You cannot do this." Kristie seethed, on the verge of tears.

"I can't let her live! She is a danger to all of us, especially you Kristie! I can't let anything happen to you, you should know that!"

"I was hoping we could convince you, but then…." Kristie choked back tears. "I wasn't counting on it." She said, her eyes right on him. "Come on Scott." Kristie said, and walked away from the three men. She was going to turn around, but she could already tell there was hurt in Derek's eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Scott asked.

"Go back to the school. Make sure Erica and Isaac don't follow and I will meet the others at the house. I'm not going to let Derek hurt her."

* * *

Kristie walked down the stairs of the house as Jackson, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison walked in. As soon as everyone was in, Stiles slammed the door and locked every single lock. Lydia gave him a 'really?' look. "There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood," Stiles lied. Lydia sarcastically nodded and looked away. There was an awkward silence between the group that was quickly interrupted by Stiles grabbing a chair and putting underneath the door handle. Lydia pursed her lips and pointed to the chair. "And a murder," Stiles added to his lie "Yeah it was bad."

Jackson rolled his eyes "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

The redhead sighed "Seriously? What is going on with everyone?"

Jackson and Lydia left the room, leaving Stiles, Allison, and Kristie in the entryway. "So how did it go with Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Not good. I guess I never really fully understood how much of a jerk my boyfriend was until he tried to kill one of my best friends." Stiles scoffed. "What?"

"I think that is the first time you've actually admitted he was your boyfriend."

Kristie scoffed. "Well it may be the last."

"Guys." Allison said, motioning towards the window. The two walked over and looked out the window. Outside, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were standing across the street from the house. Derek pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. That's when Kristie's phone rang. "Pick it up."

Kristie sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kristie, please get out of the house. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know you're so worried about me getting hurt, but you haven't thought about how hurt I would be if you killed my friend."

"Kristie please!"

"Goodbye Derek." Kristie said and hung up the phone.

"You know you just pissed him off." Stiles said.

"I know."

Allison pulled out her phone and started clicking something into her phone. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked her.

Allison sighed "I think…I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here…you and Scott?" Kristie asked.

"I know. What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia." She sighed again before shoving her phone back into her pocket.

After a few seconds Stiles said "I've got an idea. Shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves. So let's do it. At least give it a shot right?"

Allison looked at him for a moment before turning back towards the window "Okay."

"Look they don't think we're going to fight. So if one of them gets hit I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them."

"Which one?" Allison asked looking through the window.

"Uh…Derek," Stiles said "Yeah shoot him. Preferably in the head." Kristie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Not to say that I wouldn't love that right now, but don't you think they will see that coming."

"Kristie is right, if Scott can catch an arrow Derek definitely can," Allison nodded.

"Just shoot one of the other three then," Stiles told her.

"You mean two?"

"He means three." Kristie looked out the window "Where the hell is Isaac?" Allison raised the crossbow to shoot when suddenly; Isaac grabbed her from behind, knocking the bow out of her hands and throwing her to the ground. He did the same to Stiles.

Isaac looked up at Kristie; he's eyes gold, before he went after Stiles. "Kristie, go! They won't hurt you! Go help Lydia and Jackson."

Kristie ran up the stairs and met Lydia in the hallway. "Get back." She whispered. "Someone is trying to break in. Go!" She heard a crash from downstairs. "Lydia, go!" And she ran back downstairs. Isaac had Stiles pinned down on the ground.

"You guys! It's here!" she heard Allison call from upstairs. Kristie grabbed a lamp and hit Isaac over the head with it. Isaac didn't wince. He smirked and stood. He grabbed Kristie by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

"You know you really should have listened to Derek." Isaac said as his fangs canines extended and his eyes turned gold. But suddenly he was grabbed from behind. It was Scott. He punched Isaac in the face several times and that's when she noticed Erica on the ground, paralyzed. Scott picked both of them up and threw them out the door. Kristie helped Stiles up and they followed Allison and Scott outside.

Derek had a pissed look on his face, but it was also filled with hurt at the sight of Kristie. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott," Derek said. "You're not an Omega. You're already an alpha, of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off till the cops get here," Scott told him, sirens in the distance.

Suddenly there was a hiss from above them. Everyone turned and looked up, seeing the Kanima screech at them, before taking off into the night. Derek sighed and looked down at Erica and Isaac. "Get them out of here." Derek looked over at Kristie, who was mere inches from him, but before he could get a word out, the sound of boots rushing towards them stopped him.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"It's Jackson." was the only thing Scott uttered.

* * *

**So sorry this took so long! I have been major busy and haven't been able to write at all, until now! Got so many AP classes and activities going on, it is just so hectic. Thank you again for getting me to over 100 followers on this story! So amazing! **


End file.
